Waste heat in most aerospace applications is rejected into the atmosphere using air/oil or returned to the engine using fuel/oil heat exchangers. With modern gas turbine engine concepts having geared low pressure systems, the amount of low grade heat is increasing to a level where conventional systems may not be able to keep oil or fuel temperatures to acceptable levels.